Haruka's secret
by Blackfang64
Summary: Haruka is left alone in the room with the Bubuzuke woman. Is there something Haruka is hiding? Shizuru/Haruka


**Haruka's secret **

_There she sits, working away so elegantly while the rest of us work our backs off. Sipping her tea every now and then, it's sickening. _

The blonde haired girl sat there at the desk sorting out school work and documents. Her eyes drifted off what she was to doing to the brunette haired girl across the room. Every time she came into the room she would stare at the Kyoto based girl with hate.

_I have known her for many years, the girl was always popular with everyone, she didn't care what others thought about her she would just act so elegant that she could slip pass the teachers without notice. _

_She is my enemy and yet I'm in love with her. _

"Haruka?" asked a voice. Haruka snapped back into reality as she looked to see her friend looking at her. "Sorry Yukino, I was elsewhere" Haruka replied. "Come on Haruka it's time to leave" Yukino said as she got up walking over to the door. "I've just got some work to do, I'll patch up soon" Haruka replied. "Its catch Haruka" Yukino said as she walked out.

A twitch came on Haruka's eye but she just shook it off as she went back to focusing on her work. Ten minutes later the room was empty but two people. Haruka looked to see that everyone was gone but the Bubuzuke woman. "Why are you still here Shizuru?" Haruka asked out to the girl across the room.

Shizuru just looked at the girl with her usual smile. "I'm waiting for all the members to leave so I can lock up" Shizuru replied. "Well you might be waiting awhile" Haruka said as she went back to work. "That's fine" Shizuru replied as she took a sip of her tea.

Haruka just ignored the girl and tried to sort out the documents to the school records. "Why can't people put these in alphabetical order, it'll make my job a lot easier" Haruka asked as pulled the pile of folders to her.

Half an hour later and Haruka was still trying to figure out which folders go where. The vain on her forehead was growing bigger as the work was really making her angry. "Hey Bubuzuke, if you don't have anything else to do could you help me?" Haruka asked.

The room was quiet. Haruka looked to see Shizuru at the chair with her eyes closed. Haruka got up hearing the sound of her back cracking as she stood up. She walked over to the other side of the room to where the girl was.

Haruka looked closely to see the girl had her eyes shut and the faint sounds of snoring could be heard. 'She looks so peaceful and elegant even when she sleeps' Haruka thought. Haruka poked Shizuru's cheek. 'Man it's so soft, what does she use?' Haruka thought.

Haruka looked around to see if no one was watching. The coast was clear as she bent down. She moved her face close to Shizuru's as she cupped Shizuru's cheeks. Her face was only an inch away as Haruka was about to move closer.

"Ara what might Haruka be doing?" Shizuru asked. Haruka jumped away in shock by hearing Shizuru's voice causing her to fall over onto the ground. Haruka looked to see Shizuru smiling as the girl opened her eyes.

Haruka was burning up red in embarrassment that could be seen a mile away. "I uh well I" Haruka replied trying to find the right words to use.

Shizuru got up from where she was sitting and walked over to the door. "I love you" Haruka fumbled out. Shizuru stopped in her place and turned to the shocked Haruka on the floor. Haruka felt as though someone was standing right behind her as she turned to see Shizuru looking at her.

"Ara would like to repeat that?" Shizuru asked as she offered her hand to Haruka. Haruka grabbed Shizuru's hand and was pulled up. Next thing she knew she was is Shizuru's arms as they were wrapped around her. Haruka looked up into those deep crimson eyes as she found her words.

"I love you Shizuru, I always have" Haruka said as she closed her eyes and began to cry. She opened her eyes to see the Kyoto girl's lips on hers. Her eyes were shocked in amazement but closed them as she kissed back.

Shizuru broke from the kiss looking at the blonde haired girl. "I love you too Haruka" Shizuru said as she stroked the girl's face. Haruka wrapped her arms around the girl as she drew her in for a hug. Shizuru just smiled as held the girl in close.

_My name is Haruka and I have fallen in love with my rival, no the one who I have always admired. _

**End **

**Omake: **

Shizuru: Well that was an interesting fic

Haruka: Are you kidding me, I kissed the Bubuzuke woman?!

Shizuru: I'm sure you'll enjoy it (Chases after Haruka)

Haruka: ahhhhhh someone stop her!

Natsuki: Shizuru time for dinner

Shizuru: (stops on the spot) Mmm Natsuki (runs off)

Haruka: (sighs in relief) Thank goodness

Yukino: Haruka time to go (puts a collar around Haruka's neck and a leash at the end)

Haruka: Where did this come from? I'm not a dog

Yukino: You'll do as you're told

Haruka: (whimpers)

**End of Omake**

**Author: **Hope you enjoyed the little Omake. This is a weird pairing I admit but that's what makes it interesting. Remember to read and review to let me know what you thought about it.


End file.
